


Life Carries On After Prison

by Scababagorn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scababagorn/pseuds/Scababagorn
Summary: A fan fic dedicated to Ian and Mickey and their life on the outside when they get out of prison.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy. There will be more chapters!

It was the last sound they both heard as they walked through the heavy gates into the open air. The buzz and crunch of the release latch and then there were no more guards, no more yells and screams, no more clatter of hundreds of men doing their time. 

Mickey grinned and glanced at the red head beside him.

“Made it” he muttered, slipping a cigarette from a packet and lighting it before offering it to Ian. Ian smiled at him and Mickey’s heart fluttered.

“Made it” He replied. Mickey took Ian’s hand in his, feeling the way they slotted together so easily.

Fiona had thrown a party. Her new house was big and beautiful and clean. They had all embraced both of them, Mickey fighting the urge to cry when Fiona had muttered into the shell of his ear,

“You saved him Mick, you’re the reason he made it” She had kissed him on the cheek and he had hugged her tighter, pulling a laugh from her.

Ian had danced with his siblings and hugged them. Carl was huge now, a towering man in uniform and his grin split his face as he twirled his older brother round. It had taken Ian a few minutes to realise Mickey wasn’t in the kitchen with everybody else. His brow furrowed and he walked into the living room and found Mickey sat silently in the dark. 

He had aged well. His once jet black hair was flecked with grey, and somehow, despite the fear and anger of every day for their sentences, his laughter lines had won out against his frown lines. 

“Hey baby,” Ian said softly, and was unsurprised when Mickey had leapt from his seat, ready to fight, his breath heaving from his lungs before relief flooded his face “You ok?”

Mickey rubbed his face roughly before pointing towards the kitchen.

“Just, ah” He rubbed a hand through his hair “Just a lot of people and I can’t keep ‘em all in front of me”

“You don’t have to”

“I know, I just,” He sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek. Ian moved to him quickly, wrapping him in his arms, as Mickey started to cry.

“Hey, hey Mickey, what?” Ian said into his lover’s hair.

“I thought we were gonna die in there. I thought…I thought I wasn’t gonna be able to make a life with you” Mickey said thickly into Ian’s chest.

“We didn’t baby, we didn’t, you made sure we didn’t and now we’re out”

“I love you” Mickey said as his voice hitched and he started to sob.

“I love you too” Ian said, pulling him tighter into him.

“All ok in here?” Fiona said softly from the door.

“Yea,” Ian replied, as Mickey turned away and roughly rubbed the tears from his face “Fi, can you show us our room?”

They had made love. A slow sensual thing, with sighs and soft kisses and roaming hands. The once furious fucking had slowly, over time, been replaced with a near reverie where they explored each other and whispered their promises.

They lay side by side with sweat still glinting on their chests and stared into one another’s eyes. Mikey’s hand ran lazily over Ian’s hair.

“Marry me” Mickey said softly.

“Huh?”

“Marry me,” Mickey repeated, rolling over and rifling in his jeans. He held out a simple gold band “Marry me Gallagher”

Ian felt his heart flutter as he stared at the man he had loved for so many years, who had saved him so many times.

“Ok” Ian said grinning widely and taking the ring from Mickey and slipping it on his finger.

“Yea?” Mickey asked, as he smiled in disbelief.

“Yea, of course yes” Ian replied embracing him and kissing him deeply.

A bang, a crash and a yell from down stairs had made them both glance at the door.

“Fuck is that?” asked Mickey. Ian listened for a moment before sighing.

“Frank”

“He ain’t dead yet?” Mikey asked irritably.

“Apparently not”

They had walked downstairs and watching the scene before them, Mickey subconsciously placing his hand on the small of Ian’s back.

“Son!” Frank had shouted, opening his arms and advancing on Ian. Mickey’s hand had stopped him in place.

“Back off asshole” Mickey had snarled and Ian grinned at the memory of the number of times he had seen this exact reaction over the past years.

“What the fuck,” Frank asked “I’m not allowed to hug my son because his little butt monkey won’t let me”

“Watch you’re fuckin’ mouth” Mickey had growled.

“I want to welcome my son home, I’m not allowed to do that?” Frank replied.

“You try and touch him again and I’ll beat your fuckin’ ass”

“Like he does to you or in another way?”

It had been too quick for Frank to react. Mickey’s forehead connected with Frank’s nose with a loud crack. 

“Fifteen years!” Mickey yelled at the groaning and prone Frank “Fifteen years and you never fuckin’ visited him! Fuck you Frank!” Ian grabbed Mickey pushing him back as he threw out a foot, catching Frank in the stomach.

“Woah Mick, it’s ok,” Mickey rubbed his nose, as Ian placed a hand on Mickey’s chest, pushing him back. Mickey was moving like a caged animal behind Ian, his eyes never leaving Frank.

Ian turned to Frank and punched him. He grabbed the now dead weight and dragged him towards the door.

“Morning” Fiona said, as if the last five minutes hadn’t happened. She handed Mickey a steaming coffee and kissed his hair.

Mickey looked so touched and shocked that Fiona laughed. 

“All good?” She asked.

“Yea, I, sorry” Mickey replied.

“It’s ok, fifteen years and still an asshole”

“Still ain’t great hitting a geriatric,” Mickey replied “Didn’t want this morning to go like that. I um, I asked Ian to marry me”

“You asked Ian to marry you?” Lip said, standing suddenly from the sofa he had passed out on.

“Yea,” Mickey replied, feeling his face flush “That a problem?”

“Only if he said no” Lip replied. Mickey grinned widely.

“He said yes?!” Fiona said.

“Of course I said fuckin’ yes” Ian said as he slammed the front door on his unconscious father.

Ian and Mickey smiled at one another, as, in perfect chorus, Fiona and Veronica screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey had never felt so utterly out of his depth. He stared at the house brochure in his hand and then at his smirking fiancé. He smiled to himself. Fiancé. He liked the way that sounded. He watched the realtor speaking, not listening to what she was saying.

They could afford the rent. The house was nicer than he was used to, and in a better neighbourhood too. For the first time in his life, he felt embarrassed by the tattoos on his knuckles. 

“…if you have kids” she finished, smiling at Mickey.

“Huh?” Mickey replied, glancing at the brochure again.

“The school, about two blocks down, if you have kids it’s a good one for them to go to” she said.

“Don’t have kids,” Mickey replied, and then corrected himself “Actually I do, I was forced to have sex with a Russian whore at gunpoint and she had my kid, but I don’t see him. Think they’re back in Russia now”

The realtor began to laugh and then blushed when both men stared at her seriously.

“There’s a really roomy master bedroom at the front of the house with a great view over the city. Which of you two are moving in?”

“What do you mean?” Ian asked.

“Well I assume that whichever one of you is moving in, you’ll want to bring you’re wife?”

“You lost me honey” Mickey replied.

“The, the application said a couple”

“Yea,” Mickey replied, anger suddenly burning in his eyes “We’re the couple”

“Oh,” She replied, blushing deeper “It’s just your both…I didn't think you looked…”

“Looked what?” Mickey asked, unwilling to let her off the hook “Didn’t think we looked gay?”

She shrugged and looked like she was going to cry.

“So, Mrs Realtor, you wanna tell me what gay looks like?” He muttered.

“Would you like me to show you around the rest of the house?” She asked miserably.

“Na, think we got it,” Mickey replied. She nodded and quickly exited, shutting the front door behind her “Why would I want you’re homophobic ass showin’ me around anyways”

“I like it here”

“Huh?” Mickey asked.

“I like it. I like this house” Mickey’s scowl finally began to soften.

“Me too,” He replied “We can afford it”

“This what you imagined when you said about making a life together?”

“It’s a fuckin’ lot cleaner than what I imagined”

“Well, you got a dirty mind”

“Thought you liked my dirty mind” Mickey smirked. Ian wrapped his arms about Mickey.

“That I do Mr Milkovich”

“Takin’ it?” 

“Here? Mickey, what would the neighbours say?” Ian answered grinning.

“Fuck off firecrotch, I meant the house”

“Definitely”

Mickey nodded and kissed Ian deeply before walking to the front door.

“Yo, fag basher,” He said to the traumatised woman “We’ll take it”

Ian watched as Mickey picked up the vase of flowers for the forth time and place them in a different position in the lounge, a cigarette hanging off his bottom lip. He glanced to Ian for approval.

“Yes Mickey, they look nice there too”

“I just want it too look nice”

“It does look nice”

“You sure?”

“Fuck Mickey, it’s my family, the moment they spot the beer, they’ll loose interest in the house”

“You sure I shouldn’t have cooked?”

“Why?”

“Want…” Mickey blushed and dragged on his cigarette “Want Fi to know I’m looking after you”

Ian stared at him silently.

“Fuck off” Mickey said.

“That’s the fucking gayest thing you’re ever said”

“I said fuck off Gallagher”

“Like, I get you’re gay and all, but all this fucking feelings and…” Ian muttered grinning.

“I said fuck off!” Mickey growled, mounting the seated Ian and pinning his hands.

“This isn’t helping the gay arguem…” Mickey removed the cigarette from his mouth and stifled his Fiancé’s talk by sticking his tongue down his throat. He felt Ian laugh and then suddenly melt into him and felt both their dicks growing hard.

“Whoa! Shit! Sorry! Are we early?!” Fiona said, covering her eyes.

“Nope,” Mickey replied. Slapping Ian’s cheek gently and clambering off of him. He repositioned his erection in his trousers and then raised his arms “What d’ya think?”

“Wow, Mickey, it’s fuckin’ gorgeous” She replied looking around the house and smiled widely at Mickey’s proud expression.

“Come on,” Mickey said, embracing Fiona “I’ll show you ‘round”.

Mickey felt like his heart was going to explode. With every Gallagher that walked through the door, emitting ‘Oohs” and “Ahhs” as they walked in, and patting his back, he felt more and more proud.

He watched as Ian smiled and laughed with his family and felt the rush of warmth he always felt when he looked at him. 

He hadn’t felt so safe since he’d been told his Dad was in prison again and would probably die in there. At the thought of his Dad, Mickey felt his chest go tight. He took a deep shaky breath, and raised a hand to his chest and blinked a few times. A pain started to spread thought him and what felt this terror rose in his throat. He dropped to his knee and reached out for Ian as his bottle of beer hit the ground and shattered.

“Mick!? Mickey!? Mickey!?”


	3. Chapter 3

Micky opened his eyes. Everything was a little too bright. 

“Ian, turn the fuckin’ light off” he muttered, his eyes tightly closed.

“Mickey?” Ian’s voice came out strained and worried and relieved all at the same time.

“Turn the light down man” Mickey muttered, as confusion bubbled in his brain. Mickey heard the shuffling of movement and a click, and then the relief that came with the darkness.

Mickey moved a little and felt the plastic underneath the sheet he was laying on.

“‘M in hosptial?” Mickey said “Why am I in hospital?” Mickey felt the weight of Ian on the narrow bed and his arm snake around Mickey’s stomach.

“You passed out. They think you had a panic attack”

“What? A fuckin’ panic attack? What have I got to panic about? Why the fuck am I still in hospital?”

“Shhh baby, shhh,” Ian said, watching his fiancé’s eyes dart around in the darkness “They think it was a panic attack, but they want to keep an eye on you and do a few more tests”

“I wanna go home Ian,” Mickey said softly “I wanna go home with you. I slept in the same bed as you for fifteen years, I ain’t stayin’ in this fuckin’ bed alone”

“I know, I told them and they said I could stay,” Mickey felt the movement of Ian’s smile against his chest “Actually, I told them I would burn the fuckin’ place down if they made me leave”

Mickey laughed and ran his hand over Ian’s cheek. 

“You’re a hell of a lot more scary than you used to be”

“Prison does good things” Ian replied.

“Got us back together too” Mickey said.

“Amen to that baby” They were silent for a moment, listening to the soft beep of the machines.

“You remember when we first had sex?” Mickey asked. Ian nodded against him “God, I was so scared. I wanted you so much, but I was so scared. I knew my Dad would kill me, but it didn’t matter you know? It was a risk I was willing to take. For you”

Ian laughed.

“What?” Mickey asked, grinning despite himself.

“I try to attack you with a tire iron”

“Yea, that’s kinda what got me all hot” Ian laughed again.

“You were so tough,” Ian said softly “So fuckin’ badass and so fuckin’ threatening, but still seriously fuckin’ handsome. Then all of a sudden, I found out that there was so much more to you than that. You were so good to me. When I was out of my mind. With my diagnosis and shit. I treated you so shit”

“You didn’t” Mickey said.

“I did Mickey. You don’t need to lie to me. I treated you like something I could just give up and you weren’t. You aren’t, because I love you. Loved you then and love you now”

“I love you too” Mickey said, softly kissing Ian’s hair.

“When…” Ian took a deep breath “When you passed out, what were you thinking about?”

Mickey stayed quiet for a moment.

“My Dad,” he said softly before clearing his throat and rubbing his face “Ah fuck”

“What baby?”

“I thought I’d buried this shit”

“What shit?”

“What he did to me”

“Svetlana?” Ian asked. Mickey laughed derisively.

“Shit, that was barely anything compared to what he used to do to me,” Mickey felt his heart begin to pulse “One time he…”

Mickey took a deep breath.

“One time he broke all the knuckles on my left hand because he caught me with a picture of Brad Pitt. Another time, I told him to get fucked and he beat me with a wrench. He used to…He used to rip out my fuckin’ toenails to toughen me up for fucks sake. I was always fuckin’ scared of that son of a bitch”

“You still scared of him. Even though he’s in prison?”

“Fuck yea,” Mickey replied “He’s what my nightmares are made of”

“Maybe…” Ian said “Maybe you should talk to someone”

“No fuckin’ way”

“Mick,” Ian replied “Remember when I was out of my mind? Remember when you told me I had to get help?”

“I told you you were going to a physce ward or a fuckin’ emergency room”

“You need to get help,” Ian muttered, his voice breaking “We haven’t come this far to loose it all now”

Mickey stared into the darkness to which his eyes had become accustomed, before glancing at the pale man beside him.

“Ok” Mickey said “Ok baby”

*

“Baby!,” Mickey called from the bottom of the stairs in their house as he smoked his cigarette and finished his coffee “We gotta be gone in twenty minutes!”

“Ok!” Ian called.

Mickey turned to the knock at the door. On the doorstep stood a man and a woman smiling widely and holding a basket of food.

Mickey took a long drag on his cigarette.

“Can I help you” He asked, sipping his coffee and watching the man’s eyes dart to the ‘U-UP” tattooed on his knuckles.

“Hi neighbour!,” The woman intoned “I’m Mindy and this is my husband Roger and we just wanted to give you a big ol’ welcome to the neighbourhood!”

Mickey stared for a moment and rubbed his nose. Again, the man’s eyes darted to the ‘FUCK’ tattooed on Mickey’s other knuckles.

“That’s uh, that’s really fuckin’ nice of you,” Mickey replied and watched the woman wince when he swore “You uh, you want some coffee and to meet my partner?” Mickey asked, eyeing the donuts in the basket hungrily.

“That's mighty nice of you!” She replied, walking through the front door into their living room.

“Baby!,” Mickey shouted up the stairs “Neighbours have come to introduce themselves!”

Mickey finished his cigarette, stubbing it out in an ashtray and poured two cups of coffee before handing them over and taking the basket.

He pulled the cellophane free quickly and grabbed a donut, taking a huge bite.

“This is really good” He said around a mouthful of dough.

“There from Patsy’s couple blocks from here” replied Roger.

“Baby,” Mickey said as Ian walked into the kitchen “This is Mindy and Roger. Mindy and Roger, this is my fiancé Ian”

The smiles on their faces faltered a little.

“You’re a same sex couple” Roger stated.

“Yep” Ian replied.

“Well, to be honest, it’s good to have a bit of diversity in this place!,” Mindy recovered “We’re all just middle aged bankers around here!”

“We’re ex cons too if that helps” Mickey replied.

“What…,” Roger began “What were you in prison for?”

“Ian blew up a van in a protest and I was a drug dealer for a cartel,” Mickey replied, sipping his coffee “You guys want a donut? They’re really good” 

“We actually have an appointment” Mindy replied.

“Me too,” Mickey said “I’m seeing a shrink because my Dad used to wail on me and made me fuck a whore at gun point”

“Fantastic!” Mindy replied, moving quickly to the front door. Mickey’s brow furrowed.

“Not particularly”

“You two have a great day!” Mindy said as they basically ran out of the house.

“You didn’t have to fuck with them” Ian said, despite his grin.

“Funny though” Mickey replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey’s leg bounced as he stared at the door to the shrinks office. He glanced at the time on his phone for the sixth time since they had arrived. Not that Ian was counting. He watched Mickey cautiously, his face worried as Mickey chewed his lip.

“We got here a little early Mick”

“I know we got here fuckin’ early,” Mickey snapped, before glancing at Ian “Sorry”

“It’s ok, you’re allowed to be nervous” 

“I’m not fuckin’ nervous”

“Look nervous”

“Fuck you Gallagher”

As the door opened, Mickey stood quickly.

“Mr Mikhalio Milkovich?” The doctor asked. She was young and pretty.

“Mickey,” Mickey replied.

“Hi Mickey, I’m Doctor Reed, do you want to come in?”

“Can Ian come too?” Mickey asked, rubbing his palms on his jeans. She smiled kindly at Mickey.

“Of course Mickey,” She said, holding out her hand to Ian, who took it “Hi Ian”

They followed her into the office, Mickey reaching his hand back for Ian’s and squeezing it tightly.

“Take a seat” They sat side by side on the sofa and stared at the Doctor.

“I’m his Fiancé” Ian said.

“I can understand why Mickey wants you here then,” She replied, smiling “These kinds of things can always be a little daunting”

“My Dad fucked me up,” Mickey blurted suddenly, before blushing “Sorry, I…I didn’t know how to start this”

“That’s ok,” She replied, opening a notebook “Let’s talk a little about that. What’s your Dad like?”

“Terrifying” Mickey replied, before finding himself at a loss for words.

“How so?” She said softly.

“Mental and physical abuse” Mickey replied.

“Do you want to talk about that?”

“I don’t know,” Mickey replied before glancing at Ian “Told you I would fuckin’ suck at this”

“How long have you two been together?” The Doctor asked.

“Over fifteen years now” Ian replied, squeezing Mickey’s hand.

“You both seem really happy” She replied.

“See that’s what I don’t get,” Mickey said, staring at her “Why am I haven’t panic attacks now, when I’m finally in a good place?”

“Maybe you feel safe,” She said “And maybe, that means you can finally look at those things that you may have been burying”

“My Dad caught us. Me and Ian. He went ape shit and started to beat on Ian. I tried to get him off and then he…he started to beat on me. Never been hit that hard before or since. He threatened Ian with a gun and pistol whipped me,” Mickey too a breath “Is this ok?” he asked the Doctor.

“Carry on Mickey” She replied nodding.

“He uh…he called a buddy of his and got a whore, Svetlana, to come over. He made me fuck her in front of Ian, holding a fuckin’ gun to my head and he made Ian watch”

Ian squeezed Mickey’s hand again.

“I was uh,” Mickey rubbed roughly at a tear that ran down his cheek “I was trying to get Ian to hold my eye contact. I thought ‘if he can just keep looking at me, then I can pretend this is me and him’ but he couldn’t. How could he? It was fuckin’ traumatising for him”

“I’m ok Mickey”

“I know you weren’t after,” Mickey replied before looking back at the Doctor “I was so angry. I felt betrayed by him. He was supposed to save me and he couldn’t even look at me. I thought I should just get it over with, and then me and Ian could carry on. It’s so fucked up. It’s so…” Mickey’s voice hitched.

“My Dad nearly broke us apart. Nearly pushed me away from the only fuckin’ person I’ve ever loved in my life, all because he’s some homophobic nazi fuck” Mickey snarled.

“How do you feel about that incident now?” The doctor asked.

“Guilty”

“Why do you feel guilty?” Ian asked in disbelief.

“Please Ian, I know this must be hard for you” the Doctor said, raising a hand to quiet him.

“I feel guilty because I was angry at Ian. I feel guilty because I felt betrayed. I feel guilty because I let myself get fucked by some whore against my will”  
“Mickey, you need to know that these feelings are normal” She said softly.

“How are they fuckin’ normal?” He asked “It’s over eighteen years since that happened. I should be fuckin’ over it”

“You don’t have to be,” She replied and Mickey stared silently at the floor “Let’s talk a little more.”

*  
It was two in the morning and Ian couldn’t sleep. The more Mickey had spoken to the doctor, the more protective he had become of him. The more the wanted to rip out Mickeys’ Dad’s spine. The more he wanted to help Mickey.

Mickey had cried for hours when they had got home. No, that was wrong. Not cried. He had sobbed. He had broken his heart. Snot and tears pouring down his face and loud guttural howls, as he gripped onto Ian like he was a liferaft in a storm.

Ian had done what he could, smoothing his hair, kissing him, wiping his face and gripping to him as tightly as Mickey did to him.

Mickey’s crying had become softer, words had emerged.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Ian” he had muttered, his voice thick.

“No, hey, shhh, you don’t have to say sorry baby” Ian replied.

“I’m tougher than this. I’m fuckin’ tougher than this”

“Baby, you survived your Dad. You’re the toughest mother fucker I know”

“I’m so fucked up” Mickey whispered as he lay in Ian’s lap. Silent tears ran from his eyes now, and Ian decided that hurt so much more to watch.

“Well that makes two of us” Ian replied.

Ian had watched as Mickey’s breathing evened out and his slowly blinking eyes had closed. He stared at him, stroking his hair as he lay on Ian’s thigh, still gripping tightly to his shirt.

“How was it?”

Lip’s text had come as a relief.

“Horrible. Mickey’s Dad was fucking evil to him. He just fell asleep. He’s been crying for hours”

The text came back in seconds. 

“Shit. Sorry man. You need anything from me?”

“Na, Ian replied. He’ll be ok. I got him”

*

Mickey felt exhausted as he opened the front door of their house.

“Yea” He asked to the woman who stood in front of him.

“You must be Mickey,” She said “I’m Lisa. I live two doors down”

“Hi” Mickey replied “You want somethin’?”

“Yea,” She said, smiling and holding out a bottle of vodka “Wanted to give you this and to say thank you for scandalising Mindy and Roger. Fuckin’ cunts”

Mickey laughed despite his tiredness.

“Not a fan huh?” He asked, walking back to his seat in the front room and continuing to roll a blunt.

“Please. Fuckin’ christian assholes,” She replied, shutting the door behind her and walking into the kitchen and grabbing three glasses. Mickey grinned again. He liked the balls on her.

“So where’s your fiancé?” She asked, pouring straight vodka in all three glasses.

“In the john,” Mickey replied, downing the drink “Thanks for the vodka. What about you? Ain’t your husband or whatever worried about where you are?”

“My husband died in Iraq. Just me and kids now” She said. Mickey paused.

“Sorry” He replied.

“Meh,” She said pouring Mickey another drink “He was an abusive cunt. Good when he died”

“Fair enough,” He replied before slipping the blunt in his mouth and lighting it.

“Hey” Ian said as he jogged down the stairs.

“Ian, this is Lisa. She thinks Roger and Mindy are cunts and is glad her husband is dead because he was a cunt too”

Lisa laughed.

“Fair enough,” Ian replied, slumping next to Mickey and taking the blunt out of his mouth.

“The fuck Gallagher” He snapped, his hands waving in irritation.

“Snooze you loose tough guy” Ian replied dragging on it and handing it to Lisa.

“So why you hate Roger and Mindy?” Ian asked, sipping the vodka and grimacing.

“When they saw me with two black eyes and a busted nose, they told me to pray and that marriage was sacred”

“Wow, they really are cunts huh?” Mikey muttered, motioning for Lisa to pass the blunt.

“Two toke pass bitch” Lisa muttered and Ian grinned.

“You’re like my sister” Mickey said.

“Yea, you are” Ian confirmed.

“That a good thing?” Lisa asked finally relinquishing the cigarette.

“Only one of my fuckin’ family I like, so yea” Mickey muttered through a mouthful of smoke.

“Cool. You guys ex cons?”

“Yea” Ian replied.

“Me too,” Lisa said “Cut off my boyfriends finger with a meat cleaver”

“Cool” Ian muttered and Lisa grinned again.

“I’m so glad you guys moved in”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the comments! Enjoy!

Ian watched Mickey as he played with Fiona’s daughter. She had the dark hair of her mother and the bright blue eyes of Jason, her father. She barely had any Gallagher in her, which made Ian smile even more.

Mickey had become more confident in showing the way he felt with Ian when they were inside. He would touch him constantly, reach out a hand as he lay on his bunk and Ian read sat in their cell. They slept together each night, breaking apart if the guards caught them and banged on the cell door, only to return moments later to one another. 

But Mickey now. He was confident. He spoke about his feelings. He told Ian everything. It felt as though a bond which was forged with steel had grown somehow even stronger.

“You’re beautiful huh?” Mickey said, lifting Alice from the floor and holding her high in the air as she giggled, as Fiona watched on smiling “Beautiful like your Muma and Uncle Ian huh?”

“What about me?” Lip asked as he jogged down the stairs and smacked Mickey’s back.

“You’re lucky ‘cause you don’t look anythin’ like Uncle Lip huh?” Mickey grinned at Lip, who playfully hit his shoulder.

“Ready?” Ian asked and both Mickey and Lip nodded. Mickey handed Alice to Fiona, who snuggled into her mother’s shoulder.

*

“I look like a fuckin’ penguin” Mickey snarled from behind the curtain. Lip glanced up from his magazine.

“Let’s take a look then Mick” He said.

“Stupid fuckin’ penguin suit” Mickey mumbled, before pulling the curtain aside. Ian did the same from the next stall and Mickey was lost for words. Ian stood in a light tan pair of trousers and a simple white shirt with a light cream waistcoat.

“I wanna wear that” Mickey said, pointing at Ian.

“We can both wear it,” Ian said “We’re both grooms babe”

“Where’s the guy gone? I’m gonna go find him” Mickey said, pulling off the jacket he’d been wearing and marching towards the sales assistant, who visibly cowered when Mickey approached him.

Ian grinned as he Fiancé stormed away and then turned to his brother.

“You look good man,” Lip said “Not sure you can wear white though considering you lost your virginity at fifteen” Ian laughed and turned to look in the mirror before straightening his waistcoat.

“How’s Mickey man?” Lip asked. Ian turned and scowled at Lip, before retrieving a crumbled twenty from his jeans pocket which lay on the floor of the changing room.

As Mickey returned with his arms full of waistcoat and trousers and shirt, Ian handed him the crumpled note.

“Told you” Mickey said, grinning, as he walked back into the changing room and pulled the curtain.

“Couldn’t wait another ten minutes before you asked could you?” Ian said.

“I had within the first half hour that you’d ask” Mickey explained.

“If you were ok?” Lip asked.

“Yup” Mickey said.

“Jesus guys, can’t I worry about my brother-in-law to be?”

“Sure, just ask Mickey” Ian said, slumping next to his brother, before whispering to him “Some days are harder than others, but he’s getting there”

Mickey pulled the curtain.

“Wow” Ian said as Mickey stood in front of them, wearing the same clothes as Ian.

“Ok?” Mickey asked unconfidently.

“You look gorgeous” Ian said, before standing and kissing Mickey. Lip smiled as be watched Mickey’s hands raise to cup Ian’s face.

“So do you” Mickey said when they broke apart, before slapping Ian’s face softly.

“Ok,” Lip said standing “What am I wearing?”

*

They had settled on Fiona’s garden for the venue. It was big enough and pretty enough and affordable enough.

“Mick?” Mickey turned holding his cufflinks and felt a rush of happiness and emotion.

“Mandy” He said breathily, before marching towards her and wrapping her in his arms.

“Woah, ok queer boy” She laughed, before returning the embrace tentatively.

“I didn’t think you could afford it” He said.

“Fiona paid.” she explained “You look amazing” she continued, glancing her brother up and down.

“How the fuck do cufflinks work?” Mickey said, holding them in his hands. She laughed and took them from him before grabbing his arm and setting to work.

“Sure I look ok?” Mickey asked.

“Wouldn’t say it for nothin’ dick” She replied.

“Ian looks so much better in this than I do,” He continued “I’m so happy you’re here”

“Me too” She replied, smiling at her older brother.

“How’s art school?” He asked.

“Ok, I struggle with some of the writing stuff, but the teachers are really good”

“I’m proud of you Mandy” He said as she started on the second cufflink.

“Fuck, can tell you been in therapy” He laughed.

“Done!,” She said, stepping back. He embraced her again “You got five minutes, ok?”

“Yea,” Mickey replied “I’m goin’ for a smoke”

Mickey jogged down the stairs and out of the front of the house, pulling out his cigarettes and lighter. He felt the butterflies in his stomach, and an overwhelming sense of happiness. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He stared at the number that he didn’t recognise.

“Yea?”

“Collect call from Metropolitan Correctional”

Mickey panicked and ended the call. His fucking Dad. Why the fuck was his fucking Dad calling him. He turned off his phone and wedged it back in his pocket. His hands were shaking, and he had dropped his cigarette.

“Mick?,” Mickey turned to Mandy who stood in the door “You ok? It’s about to start”

“Yea, sure,” Mickey replied, rubbing his face “Let’s do this”

Ian watched as Mandy walked Mickey down the aisle. His smile faltered a little when he saw the paleness of his lover’s face.

“You ok?” Ian asked softly when Mickey reached him and gripped his hand tightly.

“Yea,” Mickey said softly “My Dad just tried to call me”

“Shit,” Ian said “You wanna stop? You ok?”

“Stop this for him?” Mickey said “Fuck that”

Kev grinned at them both as he stood before them.

“Dearly beloved,” He began “We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ian Clayton Gallagher and…”

“Don’t man” Mickey whispered to Kev, who grinned wider.

“And Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich in holy matrimony, which is an honourable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace”

The crowd laughed as Mickey turned and scowled.

“I’m gonna skip all the stupid bits,” Kev said “So, Ian, do you take Mickey to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, if you get put in prison again and as long as you both shall live?”

Ian smiled at Mickey and Mickey felt the love he felt every time Ian smiled at him.

“I do”

“Mickey, same to you” Mickey bit his lip before smiling back at his lover.

“I do” he replied.

“Rings?” Kev said and Lip stepped forward, holding them out to both men.

Mickey’s was obsidian black and Ian’s a simple gold band.

“Switch ‘em then” Kev said, and they did.

“Ok, with the power vested in me, by the authority of the state and getemhitched.com I now pronounce you husband and…husband. You may now kiss the groom!”

The crowd roared and clapped as the two men kissed.

“Ok bitches!” Kevin shouted at the top of his voice “Let’s get drunk!”

Mickey sat on Ian’s lap as the party roared on in the Alibi. Ian’s arms were draped around his husband’s waist, and Mickey was staring at their rings as they held hands.

Fiona was dancing with Jason, holding their daughter who giggled as they bounced, Carl was necking on some girl he had met earlier. Kev, V, Mandy and Lip laughed and chatted as they poured drinks and handed them out, Debbie was dancing with her daughter and unsurprisingly, Frank was unconscious.

Mickey turned to face Ian and placed a delicate kiss on his lips, his hands cupping Ian’s cheeks.

“I love you” he said softly, as their lips brushed.

“I love you too” Ian replied, running a hand through Mickey’s hair.

“Mickey” Mickey glanced up at his name and stood quickly before pacing backwards. Mickey’s Dad stood in front of him.

“Fuck you doin’ here!?” Mickey snarled.

“They let me out Mick” Terry said.

“That ain’t what I asked! You ain’t fuckin’ welcome here!,” Mickey continued to move backwards, his breaths getting quicker.

“Mick” Terry said.

“Don’t fuckin’ call me that. You don’t get to fuckin’ call me that!”

“Mickey, son, I’m dying”

“Good! Fuckin’ good! Get the fuck out!” Ian had stood now, moving to Mickey as he began to drop to his knees.

“Terry, leave!” Ian snarled.

“You married him?” Terry asked, motioning to Ian.

“Yea, you wanna…you wanna try and beat the queer out of…of me now old man?” Mickey snarled as he fully dropped to his knees, holding his chest and taking gulps of air. Terry rubbed his face, and Ian was revolted by the similarity he saw to his husband’s mannerisms. 

“No, Mickey, I…Look, I know you don’t care that I’m dying. I don’t expect you to. I came to say…I came to say that I’m so fuckin’ sorry…and that I’m happy for you”

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Mickey roared as tears began to roll down his face “GET THE FUCK…OUT!”

Terry nodded and reached out a hand to Ian. Ian hit him and awaited the onslaught, his fists balled and adrenalin coursing his veins.

Terry touched the blood on his lip and then with a final nod, left. Ian turned quickly back to Mickey.

“Baby? Baby? You ok?” Ian said, taking Mickey’s hands. Mickey took a shaky breath.

“Need a drink” He said simply, the anger having left him, leaving his voice hollow. Lip moved forward, handing Mickey a whiskey. He downed it and handed the glass back to Lip.

He stood and slumped onto a barstool, before running his shaking hands through his hair.

“We gonna carry on this party or what?” Mickey asked, before smiling weakly at Ian. Ian smiled back and nodded to Kev, who turned the music back on, as the sound began to rise again in the room.

“You ok?” Ian asked. Mickey took Ian’s hand and kissed it.

“No,” He replied “But I will be”


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey sat silently in their bed, Ian asleep beside him. He could hear Lisa and Mandy laughing downstairs and the clink of glasses. He knew they would get on. He took a long drag on his cigarette and stared into the darkness outside of the window beside their bed. 

“You ok?” Ian said softly.

“Sorry baby, did I wake you?” 

“Na, gimme some” Ian said, sitting and motioning for the cigarette. Mickey handed it to him and smiled.

“Hi Mr Milkovich” Mickey said. Ian laughed.

“Hi Mr Gallagher” Ian replied.

“Nope”

“Milkovich-Gallagher?” Ian suggested.

“Nope”

“Gallagher-Milkovich?” Mickey thought for a moment.

“Maybe”

“Mickey Gallagher-Milkovich” Ian said, testing the name on his tongue.

“Say my name again”

“Mickey Gallagher-Milkovich”

“Just the Mickey part” Ian smiled and stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray.

“Mickey” Ian said, running a hand down Mickey’s chest. Mickey pushed lightly on Ian’s chest and he fell unresisting onto his back. Mickey laid above him and ran a hand over Ian’s cheek.

“Mickey” Ian said again as Mickey kissed him.

“Mickey” he whispered. Mickey lowered himself on to Ian, pressing their bodies together from chest to foot and kissed him deeply. Ian groaned into his mouth and Mickey felt the heat and stiffness at Ian’s groin.

“You’re so beautiful” Mickey breathed biting and kissing at Ian’s neck.

“On your back” Ian ordered. Mickey rolled and was rewarded with Ian laying on top of him and gently kissing his way down his husband’s chest. Mickey sighed.

Ian’s red hair disappeared under the covers and Mickey pushed them back. He watched in awe as Ian swallowed him before his eyes fluttered shut.

“Oh, fuck yea” Mickey breathed as Ian’s head bobbed tortuously slowly. He heard the snap of a cap and felt Ian’s slick fingers inside him.

“Oh fuck yes” he said again, moving his legs to give Ian better access.

“Just get on me Fire-Crotch” Mickey whispered. Ian teased the head of Mickey’s cock with his tongue before releasing him and was rewarded with a debauched groan.

Ian lifted Mickey’s leg onto his shoulder and sank into him slowly. They groaned in unison. Ian started slowly, rocking his hips until he was inside his husband, kissing his leg and his ankle, feeling heat rush through his body at each one of Mickey’s growls and sighs of pleasure.

“Want to be on top of you” Mickey said softly. Ian nodded and pulled out before lying on the bed. Mickey straddled him, took Ian in his hand and sank down slowly. Ian watched in awe. Mickey’s face was flushed and sweat beaded on his forehead. He was so handsome. His body beautiful and strong. Ian ran his hands over Mickey reverently.

“That good baby?” Mickey asked.

“Fuck yea,” Ian replied, as Mickey started a slow pace “Say my name”

“Ian,” Mickey said and groaned loudly as Ian hit his prostate “Ian, ah fuck, Ian”

Ian kept the angle, and Mickey’s voice became louder.

“Oh baby, oh fuck, Ian! Oh fuck! Oh yea, fuck yea!” Mickey shouted as he came over both of their chests. It was enough to push Ian over the edge and he grunted as he came inside his husband.

“CONSUMMATED!” Came two female voices in unison from downstairs, followed by a raft of giggling. Mickey grinned and Ian laughed, before Mickey lifted himself free and laid beside Ian.

Ian pulled him close. 

“Sticky man” Mickey said.

“Don’t care” Ian replied, before kissing Mickey’s hair.

“Still the best lay you ever had?” Mickey asked.

“Oh fuck yea” Ian replied.

*

“Hello love birds!” Lisa shouted as Mickey and Ian wandered down the stairs. Mickey flipped the bird, despite the grin on his face.

“Good fuck?” Mandy asked.

“Oh fuck off!” Mickey growled “but yes”

Lisa and Mandy laughed. 

“Coffee?” Ian asked and all three nodded. He set about making it and Mickey lit up and handed cigarettes to Mandy and Lisa.

“How are the heads ladies?” Mickey asked as he lit the cigarettes for them.

“I think I’m dying” Mandy replied.

“And I’m still drunk,” Lisa said grinning stupidly “It’s ok, I don’t need to pick up Levi ’til this afternoon”

A knock at the door made Mickey jump and he grabbed the bat which hung at the bottom of the stairs. He yanked open the door.

“Mr..Oh my goodness!” Mindy stood with a look of terror on her face.

“Fuck me!” He snarled irritably, before placing the bat down “What?”

“Myself and my husband wanted to make a complaint to you Mr Milkovich”

“Gallagher-Milkovich” Mickey said.

“Excuse me?”

“Married now” Mickey explained succinctly.

“Well Mickey…”

“Mr Gallagher-Milkovich” Mickey corrected.

“Yes, well, we want to make a complaint about the noise”

“The noise” Mickey replied.

“Yes, last night. It was extremely noisy until past twelve o’clock”

“Us yelling or the boys fuckin?” Mandy shouted as Lisa laughed loudly. Mindy blushed and shook her head.

“We got married Mindy, we weren’t gonna be quiet about it,” Micky said shortly “Tell you what, how about I promise not to bash your fuckin’ skull in with a baseball bat and cut your kids into pieces and we forget about us being loud on account of gettin’ fuckin’ married”

A mix of anger and terror flashed across her face.

“Also,” Ian said, walking up behind Mickey and dragging on a cigarette “Next time, send your fuckin’ husband ‘round, rather than him makin’ you come ‘round with a complaint. He’s kinda hot too, maybe we can have a threesome”

Mindy huffed in anger and stormed down the steps.

“I’m calling the police!” She yelled.

“Go the fuck ahead! They can fuckin’ join in too!” Mickey yelled, before slamming the door.

It was noon before Roger knocked on the door. Mickey saw him through the window and grabbed his gun, cocking it and walking to the door. As Mickey opened it, Roger saw Ian taking the gun from him and dropping it on the coffee table before grabbing a beer.

“What?!” Mickey growled. Roger held up his hands.

“I don’t give a shit that you were loud,” Roger said “But my wife is watching, so can I come in and we pretend that you’ve agreed to talk?”

Mickey eyed him suspiciously before spotting Mindy a few paced down. Mickey rolled his eyes, before stepping aside.

“Thanks Man” Roger said.

“You’re wife a bull dike” Lisa said simply.

“I’m fucking married to her, you don’t think I know?” Roger replied.

Ian smiled.

“Want a beer?”

At four in the afternoon, they sent Roger staggering home, after agreeing to say that he had told them not to be loud. Mickey had grinned as he left and tripped down the steps.

“Mandy, you know where Dad is?”

“Why the fuck you care?” She asked.

“I don’t” Mickey replied as he bit his lip and dragged on his cigarette.


	7. Chapter 7

Ian kissed Mickey’s hair softly and watched the small grin appear on his husband’s sleeping face.

“I gotta go baby,” Ian said stroking Mickey’s bare shoulder “I’m working a long shift, so I’ll be back around twelve. Take your meds”

“Call in sick” Mickey muttered sleepily.

“Would love to baby, but we need the money”

Mickey grumbled and rolled onto his back. 

“Kiss me then Red” Mickey said softly. Ian grinned and placed a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Take your meds” He said before departing. 

Mickey heard the front door slam. He sat and rubbed his face roughly, before taking a swig of the flat beer on the bedside table and retrieving a cigarette. He pulled on his jeans and jogged down the stairs, running a hand over the misspelt tattoo on his chest.

He looked confusedly at the time on the clock when he heard the knock on the door.

“Don’t slam it Mickey” Mickey’s father said as he stood in the doorway.

“Fuck you doin’ here Terry?” Mickey growled.

“Just want to talk kid” Mickey chewed his lip for a moment.

“You do fuckin’ anythin’ I don’t like, even breath wrong and I’m callin’ the cops” Terry nodded and walked in, watching his son pick up a handgun from the coffee table.

Terry walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Mickey. He placed the gun in front of him and grabbed two medicine bottles from the side. He dropped two pills into his hands before gulping them down with coffee.

“Fucks that? You ain’t sharin’?”

“Anti-anxiety and depression medication” Mickey replied.

“Fuck you need that for?” Terry asked.

“You” Mickey replied simply.

“Me what?”

“Because of you Terry,” Mickey replied “Fucked me up. Like you fucked up the rest of your fuckin’ kids. Come on, don’t have all day”

“I came to say I’m sorry” Terry said.

“Yea, you fuckin’ said that”  
“I’m sorry for everything I did Mick”

“I told you you don’t get to call me that. Only Ian gets to call me that” Terry was silent for a moment.

“You married him” Terry said.

“Yep”

“You’re gay”

“Yea, remember, you beat the shit out of me when I told you last time?”

“I don’t understand it Mickey”

“I didn’t fuckin’ ask you to”

“But he…uh, he makes you happy”

“Yes,” Mickey said “Happiest I’ve ever been”

“I want you to be happy Mickey”

“Fuck you Terry, you never wanted me to be happy”

“You’re my son Mickey”

“I’m not” Terry rubbed his face.

“I’m shit at bein’ a Dad. I was a shit Dad to you and to my other kids. I can’t help how I was brought up or what I believe. I was taught bein’ a faggot is wrong…”

“I told you I’ll call the fuckin’ cops”

“Look. I get I can’t walk back into your life. I get that. I get that I hurt you and that I can’t make that better, but I’m dying and I wanted you to know that I’m sorry and that I’m glad you’re happy, even if I don’t understand it”

“Pretty simple Terry. I fell in love with a man and I like to be fucked in the ass,” Terry grimaced “He gets me goin’ Terry, makes me all hot and hard when he sucks my dick”

“Mickey please”

“I like suckin’ his too” Terry stood suddenly, rage on his features and his hands balled into fists.

“There’s the man I know,” Mickey said “Actin’ like you turned over a leaf or some shit, but there he is, the bully and the fuckin’ evil son of a bitch I knew when I was a kid. Now get the fuck out”

Terry seemed to calm a little before nodded.

“I said what I wanted to say” He said, before turning on his heel and walking out of the house.

When Ian got home, the lights where turned off.

“Mickey?”

He walked from room to room, feeling panic begin to burn in his stomach.  
“Mickey? Baby, where are you?” He ran up the stairs and into their room, he was about to run out again when he glanced a figure sitting in the alcove of the cupboard.

“Mickey?” He said softly.

“Hey” Mickey replied, his voice breaking with the effort.

“What you doin’ in there?” Ian asked softly, kneeling in front of his husband.

“My Dad came around today”

“What the fuck, are you ok?”

“Yea, he uh, he wanted to say he was sorry and that he was happy for me”

“Jesus”

“I uh,” Ian reached for Mickey when he started to cry “I thought thats what I wanted him to say, but I don’t feel any better” His face crumpled.

“Why don’t I feel better Ian?” He said before covering his face with his hands and sobbing as Ian rocked him softly, his own tears running down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Ian sighed loudly as he walked to their front door.

“Code pink?” Lip asked “That’s all you text? Code pink? You tryin’ to give me a heart attack”

“It’s Mickey” Ian said softly.

“Mickey?,” Lip asked as he walked in “Mickey’s the code pink?”

Ian nodded before glancing up the silent stairs. 

“He won’t get out a bed,” Ian said “He’s just crying and laying there. He won’t talk to me, or eat. He threw his fuckin’ pills away man” 

Ian sighed and rubbed his stinging eyes. Lip nodded before advancing up the stairs.

“Mickey?” He said softly as he pushed open the bedroom door.

“What the fuck” Mickey said softly, rubbing his face roughly “Ian called you?”

“Yea man, he’s worried about you. You’re scaring him. Code pink”

“He think I’m code pink?” Mickey replied, looking at Lip for the first time. Lip was shocked by how drawn his face looked, the bags under his eyes and the redness of them.

“You won’t get out’a bed man. What’s he supposed to think”

“Fuck off man” Mickey said, before rolling on his side.

“No,” Lip replied simply, sitting on the edge of the bed “You won’t take you’re pills?”

“What’s the point?” Mickey asked into the pillow.

“Ian,” Lip replied “Ian’s the point. He takes his and you take yours. That’s how it works”

“You don’t understand man” Mickey replied.

“Then make me!,” Lip shouted “You remember what it felt like when Ian did this to you!”

Mickey laid silent for a moment before sitting up.

“My Dad came round” Mickey said.

“Jesus”

“He apologised. Said he didn’t care I was gay as long as I was happy”

“I ain’t gonna say ‘how did that make you feel’” Lip replied. Mickey smiled sadly.

“Nothin’. I felt nothin’. No different man, just…fuck”

“Just what Mickey”

“Nothin’. I thought that’s what I needed to hear and it didn’t make a fuckin’ difference”

Lip stared at Mickey for a moment as the other man rubbed roughly at his eyes and nose. He stood and pulled out his cigarettes before sitting next to Mickey.

“The fuck man?” Mickey asked.

“You want a cigarette or not?” Mickey begrudgingly took one.

“Look. You’re Dad was an asshole to you. You can’t expect him suddenly accepting you and apologising and shit to make you feel better. After years of treating you like a piece of garbage, him sayin’ one sorry and one I want you to be happy isn’t gonna make up for years of terrorising you,” Lip said as Mickey smoked “Thing is Mickey, you don’t need his apology. You don’t need anythin’ from him. You saved my brother. You made a life you can both live in. All you. And nothin’ from your Dad. You don’t need him. You never needed him, because you’re more of a man than he’ll ever be”

“You tryin’ to get in my pants Gallagher” Mickey sniped.

“Fuck you Mickey,” Lip replied smiling “What I’m sayin’ asshole is fuck your Dad. All he did was fuck you up and destroy you and you fuckin’ rebuilt yourself without him”

Lip stood. 

“Now, get the fuck up, come down stairs and take your fuckin’ pills. You’re scarin’ the shit out of my brother” Lip walked to the door.

“Lip?” Mickey said.

“Yea man”

“Thank you”


	9. Chapter 9

Mickey took a deep breath and smoothed his hair back. He checked his black shirt one more time before sitting on the bed and pulling on his boots.

“You sure this is what you want to do?” Ian asked as he sat in the bed, bare chested and his red hair mussed. 

Mickey smiled sadly at him.

“I have no idea if this is what I want to do” Mickey replied. He stooped and kissed his husband languidly, his tongue exploring Ian’s mouth.

“I have better ideas for a Sunday” Ian whispered, nipping at Mickey’s lower lip.

“Let me sort out this shit and then we can do your idea” Mickey replied before playfully pushing Ian’s chest.

“Taken your meds?” Ian asked.

“Yup,” Mickey replied “You taken yours?”

“Yup,” Ian climbed out of bed and wrapped Mickey in his arms “I’ll be waiting”

*

Mickey took a long drink of his beer as he sat on his usual stool in The Alibi. He could feel the panic rolling around in his stomach and took a shaky breath.

“You ok Mick?” Kevin asked as he polished a glass.

“Yea”

“You sure?”

“Yes Kev, I’m fine”

“Just remember I’m two feet away and I got a baseball bat back here”

Mickey smiled and nodded before running a hand over his face.

“Hi Mickey” Mickey stood and moved a little back from his Father. Terry took a step back and raised his hands “It’s ok”

Mickey sat again and Terry took the stool beside him. Mickey took another drink.

“Can I have a beer Kev?” Kev glanced at Mickey who nodded and Kevin began pouring the older man a drink.

“So what did you want to talk about Mickey?”

Mickey finished his drink before turning to Terry.

“I don’t forgive you,” Mickey said “I can’t. I can’t forgive you and you don’t deserve my forgiveness. I thought all I wanted from you was an apology and for you to be ok with me bein’ gay. Turns out it doesn’t matter anymore”

Kev placed a beer in front of Mickey and another in front of Terry with extra head. It looked like an ice-cream and Mickey smiled at the show of solidarity.

“I asked you here because I wanted you to know that. You told me men don’t talk about their feelin’s and men don’t want to fuck other men, but that’s bullshit. That’s your fucked up view of the world. Fact is Ter, you’re wrong about everything. You’ve lived your whole life definin’ yourself on rules that are bullshit. Now you’re goin’ to die and none of your kids want anythin’ to do with you because you’re poison”

“Mickey”

“I’m not fuckin’ done!” Mickey shouted and silence fell on the bar. Terry nodded.

“I don’t care you’re dyin’. I don’t give a fuck that you’re sorry and I don’t care about your opinion of me and Ian. I’ve made a life for myself Terry, without you. Enjoy dying alone”

Mickey stood and dropped a handful of notes on the bar.

“Beers on me” Mickey turned to leave.

“Fuckin’ faggot queer” Terry snarled. Mickey turned and smiled sadly at Terry.

“Bye Terry”

The blow to the back of his head hadn’t been a surprise, so Mickey managed to dodge it enough to only get caught in the ear. He turned and hit Terry hard enough to make him fall to the floor.

“Mickey” Terry pleaded.

“I’m done Terry. Don’t try and see me again” And with that, Mickey left.

*

Ian stared at the clock as he sat in the dark of their house. He had smoked all of his cigarettes and was on to Mickey’s much harsher ones.

He checked his phone again before trying Mickey’s number for the tenth time. The answer machine beeped.

“Where the fuck are you Mick. Call me the fuck back” Ian said, his voice laced with anger and worry. He dialled another number.

“Lip, you seen Mick?”

“Na man, you ok?”

“When he comes home I will be. I gotta keep this line clear. I’ll call you when I find him”

Ian dialled another number.

“Mandy, you heard from Mickey?” Nothing. He dialled again.

“Fiona, you seen Mick?”

Hospitals. Hospitals were next. 

“Mickey Gallager-Milkovich. Yea, black hair, pale skin, blue eyes. Just what? I, yea, I’m his husband. Ok, I’ll be there in ten minutes” Ian was there in five.


End file.
